NarutoXFu Pairing Lemon Included (Ages 18 recommended, just in case)
by ZiggyIggy18
Summary: Fū is from Takigakure, a place that means 'Village Hidden by a Waterfall'. Shunned by everyone she knows for possessing the seven-tailed demon Chōmei, Fū retreats to Konoha where she meets Naruto. Naruto is wary of her at first, but eventually they hit it off. This fanfiction was requested by BillyZhao, and will have a lemon within the next chapter or two.
1. First Impression

**Author's Note: This fanfiction was written upon request by BillyZhao. However, if you are not BillyZhao and are reading this for the sheer delight of reading another one of my fantastic lemons (oh I'm so modest, you don't even know) then visit the Naruto wiki site and search "Fū" for more information about her character. (This will help you to better understand her character and where she is coming from. It's a quick read, I recommend it!) ****This is my first time hearing about the character Fū, as a matter of fact, so I'll try my best to capture her tom-boyish gleam. ;) Thanks for reading guys! Please enjoy. :)**

* * *

Fū sat at the edge of the pond with her back against a thick oak tree and let her legs dangle listlessly over the edge. Her bare toes dipped neatly into the cold waters, sending a pulse of ripples over its calm surface. She sat in silence, content to have the solitude of the emerald green waters and surrounding trees to herself. This was her own special place, her home away from home, secluded from the rest of the world. She spent most of her time here when she was 'away' from her home: _Takigakure: Village Hidden by a Waterfall. _Although this pond wasn't hidden by a waterfall, much of it was surrounded by thick oak trees -like the one she was leaning on- and disguised any entrances that one might attempt to find; if one even knew this place existed, of course. And she liked being alone. She never got along with anyone from Takigakure; let alone anyone from Konoha. _The Chōmei sealed inside of me made sure of that, _she thought bitterly. The only time she felt remotely alive was when she was with _him. _That energetic blond-haired boy that she had met sitting alone at a Ramen stand. Excited, she had thought that he was a fellow loner like herself, and something had instinctively drawn her towards him. The blond-haired boy had behaved weirdly, however, when she had plopped herself down on the chair next to him and forthrightly introduced herself. The boy had just stared at her, a little bewildered, before awkwardly telling her that his name was Naruto.

"Naruto.." Fu breathed his name wistfully through her lips. She felt a breeze pick up and closed her eyes, sighing as the wind played with her short mint-green hair. She had known instantly that the blond-haired boy was like her. _Different_, like her. She could sense the nine-tailed demon within him moments after she had first laid eyes on him. She felt like they _belonged _together through the connection of the demons sealed within them. She was determined to make Naruto her first and only friend. He was the only person that she could stand to be around, after all; and he was the first person that had ever really given her the time of day._  
_

Fū tilted her head back against the cool bark, eyes still closed, and reminisced about the day before, when she had first met Naruto.

* * *

_"You.. don't look familiar. Are you from around here?" Naruto said with a cautious tone. Fū shook her head bitterly and said "No, I'm not. But that's not important. I'm never going back."_

_Naruto gave her a quizzical look, and decided to say nothing. __He clutched a pair of chopsticks in his right hand and looked confused, wondering why this strange girl was persistent on talking to him. "Okay.." he finally managed to say, and attempted to go back to his bowl of ramen noodles, but the girl pressed on, oblivious to his discomfort._

___"So what's your name? I've given you mine, but you haven't told me yours yet," she said cheerfully. Naruto just turned to stare at her, bewildered. _

___"Um.. It's Naruto." He said slowly. _

___"Naruto," Fū gushed. "I love that name."__  
_

___"Thanks," Naruto said carefully, unsure of what to make of this girl's forthrightness._

___"You're welcome!" she beamed. Naruto tried once more to turn back to his bowl of ramen, but the girl continued._

___"What are you eating?" Fū inquired, leaning in uncomfortably close to Naruto in an attempt to see into his bowl. "Ooooh, Ramen! I've heard about that stuff." she cooed, and after a moment of her hungrily staring at the food, Naruto gave in. _

___"Do you.. want to try some?" he offered lamely. Fū nodded her head eagerly and plucked the chopsticks from Naruto's hand, leaving him staring at his open palm in bewilderment as she dug into his bowl. _

___'This girl is a real wack-job' he thought to himself as she swiped her arm across her mouth. Just as he was about to come up with some excuse to get away from her, she looked at him with utmost seriousness._

___"So is it hard.. havin_g the Kyūbi sealed inside of you?" she asked, eyes wide and hard, watching him expectantly. 

_"How did you..?" Naruto stuttered, in shock. F____ū just smiled knowingly at him._

_____"I can just tell. I have a demon sealed inside of me too, you know. We're the same, you and I." Even F____ū was a bit unsure of how easily it was for her to share this information with a boy she had just met -But something instinctive inside of her told her that she could trust him._

_________"Oh." Was all Naruto said. He regarded her silently for a few moments, studying her face, which F____ū didn't seem to mind in the least bit. In fact, she blatantly stared back at him, allowing him to observe her with ease._

_____________"What kind of demon do you have sealed inside of you?" Naruto asked, his curiosity finally getting the better of him. An excited grin spread across F____ū's dark-skinned face and she stood up suddenly, beckoning for him to follow her. _

_________________"Come with me for a walk, and I'll tell you." She said before turning on her heel. She was already walking away from the ramen stand, so Naruto quickly scrambled to pay for his meal and followed after her. ____  
_

* * *

**Author's note: Alright, so that was the first part. As you can see, it's very short, but I'd like to get an opinion on how you people think it is going before I continue on with it. As I stated before, I've never worked with this character. Please R&R if you have the chance so I can continue on with the story. Thanks!_________________  
_**


	2. The First Visit

**Author's Note: Alright guys, this wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but here it is. I find it a little difficult to write about a character that I've only just heard about, but I've tried my best. I hope you enjoy it. The stuff in italics is from the day before, sort of like Fū is recapping it in her mind. Thanks again for reading, and though this isnt my best work, I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Fū, feeling stiff, heaved herself up from against the tree and threw her arms into the air. She stretched them far above her head with a small grunt of discomfort. "Dammit" she mumbled to herself and rubbed the aching part of her lower back. This was a common occurrence for her. She couldn't count the number of times that she had fallen asleep against the tree after an evening of daydreaming. She always loved where her imagination could carry her.

Sighing, she fumbled around the pond for few minutes, searching for little twigs and branches -the dry stuff, not the stuff that was still alive- she always went out of her way to make sure of that. After attempting to leave home so many times, she had become quite fond of nature -and with that fondness came a certain level of respect. If you wanted to exist with Nature, she had decided, you have to get along with nature. She had discovered this on her first attempt to escape Takigakure when she had fled to a neighboring forest. She had rashly thrown together a small fire full of fresh leaves. The dark smoke of death that had sprouted had burned her eyes and lungs, and she could swear that the high pitched squealing sound of the leaves burning were their cries. In the end, the fire had alerted the Takigakure warriors, and it didn't take them long to find her. They had dragged her back home, kicking and screaming all the way.

Fū swallowed back her anger and shook away her thoughts. She was safe now, away from her superiors. No one there understood her. They only saw her for what was sealed _unwillingly _inside of her. When she was a child, Fū used to wonder why her superiors never let her leave Takigakure if they hated her so much -but as she grew older, she realized that they kept her there out of selfishness; out of the urge to keep her power sealed for their own use.

Bitter anger began to rise in her throat and threatened a scream, but she pushed it back down. She wasn't about to let those aweful memories get to her now. It was in the past. And like she said to Naruto the day before; She was never, _ever _going back. She was determined to stay hidden this time. _No matter what the cost._

After she had gathered enough twigs, Fū set herself to making the perfect little fire. She set them into a small pit that she had dug with a sharp stone and clasped her hands together expertly. Then, with a small whisper, she breathed between her fingers and out sprouted a small spark. She guided the spark to the pile of twigs with honed precision and it abruptly caught fire.

"There," Fū grinned to herself at her small accomplishment. "Naruto should love this."

She turned her attention away from the now blazing fire, to the plastic wrapped packages of dry ramen noodles that sat on the ground. Her grin turned into a thoughtful frown.

"Now...how in the hell am I gonna cook these?"

* * *

_The Day Before:_

_"Where are we going?" Naruto asked, his cautioned view of the young girl now replaced with curiosity. He had trouble keeping up with her, admittedly, as Fū weaved her way through tall oak trees that were tightly packed together. "Jeez, you're gonna get us lost in here." he called. Fū looked back at him just long enough for Naruto to catch the mischievous gleam in her eyes. He wondered where in the hell she was taking him._

_Fū stopped suddenly, causing Naruto to come to an abrupt stop. He crashed into Fū's back who, surprisingly, did not so much as stumble from his contact. She held her feet firmly on the ground as Naruto picked himself up off the dirt._

_"Ow! -I mean, are you okay?" he asked, trying not to wince._

_"Yes! I'm fine! Now look!" Fū breathed. _

_Naruto stepped out from behind Fū and gasped. He saw a gorgeous emerald green pond filled with little Koi fish, who slurred through the waters lazily, undistrubed. The pond was surrounded by oak trees. **A lot **of oak trees. And they were so tall, even a scouting Ninja would have trouble looking over them-_

_"Do you like it?!" Fū cried, breaking through Naruto's thoughts._

_"I do.. It's so..." Naruto turned back towards Fū and stopped. Her excitement was easily detectible in her large widened eyes. They seemed to take up most of her face, Naruto mused. He found out that her proud and mischeivious grin was contagious as he realized that he had been grinning right back at her the entire time._

_"Beautiful," he finished. He saw Fū's cheeks turn pink, which sort of came out looking like a cream colour against her bronze skin. _

_"You really think so?" she said hopefully, and he caught something gleaming in her eyes._

_"I do." Naruto said truthfully, and felt himself feeling slightly embarassed, though he wasn't sure why."How did you find this place?" _

_"Well.." Fū walked over to a particularily larger oak tree and placed her hand on the trunk. She stroked her fingers against it thoughtfully for a moment, before turning her head back in Naruto's direction. The sudden seriousness that she displayed in her eyes contrasted starkly with the rest of her soft features, and it took Naruto by surprise. Moments ago she had seemed so cheerfull.. but her cheer was now replaced with something that__ resembled bitterness.. or anger.. or both._

_"It's.. my home." she said__ slowly. _

_'Out here, in the forest.. alone?' was Naruto's first thought, but judging from the look on Fū's face, he decided to say nothing. _

_"Yes," Fū continued sadly. "Where I came from, its, well.. they don't want me there anymore." Naruto just watched Fū silently with curious eyes. _

_"Well, they do, but.." Fū admitted quickly, then gave up with an exasperated sigh. "Its hard to explain, but the people where I come from only want me for my power, for the Chōmei, and I've decided that I'm not going to put up with that anymore."_

_"Put up with it anymore?" Naruto echoed, and Fū nodded. _

_"Yeah. They treat me like an object, and they all hate me. I've had enough of them. That's why I came here." She beckonded to the scene around them, arms stretched out wide from her sides. Naruto frowned, which caused Fū to lower her arms and give him a questioning look. _

_"What?" she demanded, suddenly self-conscious about what she had said -afraid that she had perhaps shared too much. _

_"It's nothing, just.." Naruto broke away from her gaze and looked towards the pond. The day's rays made it sparkle from the sunlight. Fū fidgeted nervously as she watched Naruto._

_"Well, it is beautiful here but.. I don't understand why you left." Naruto finally said, returning his gaze to Fū. She blinked, a little surprised._

_"Wha-? I just told you! I left because-"_

_"I know what you said," Naruto inturrupted, and Fū blinked again._

_"I know what you said," he repeated, a little more gently this time. "And I know why you left. But I don't think that was a good idea. You've probably left behind a lot of people who actually do care about you." Fū remained silent and stared at the ground as Naruto continued._

_"I have a demon sealed inside of me too, but I didnt run away. People are just scared of you, that's why it seems like they hate you."_

_"But they DO hate me" Fū replied angrily. _

_"It may seem that way, but they don't. You just have to show them that they don't have to fear you."_

_"Don't you think I've **tried **that?" Fū said, her cheeks red with frustration. She took in a few short breaths to calm herself down. "It doesn't work." she said flatly, and slumped down against the oak tree. She buried her face in her hands and sat there. She heard the shuffling noise of Naruto's footsteps in the dirt and felt him slide down beside her, sitting shoulder to shoulder. _

_"I know it's tough" came his calming voice, and he gingerly removed Fū's hands from her face. _

_"I'm not like you, Naruto." she mumbled, not meeting his gaze. "You obviously have more experience than I do."_

_After a moment of silence, she looked up at Naruto's face -and her gaze was instantly met by his gorgeous sky-blue eyes. _

_"Weren't you the one who said we were the same?" he pointed out, a cocky grin spreading across his face. _

_"Yea-NO." Fū replied hotly, but couldn't supress her smile. She looked away from him quickly, embarassment burning her cheeks. Up close, she could see how cute he was, and it made her self-consious to stare so closely at him -which was strange.. that had never happened to her before._

_"You know I'm right," he said playfully and poked at her sides with his fingers._

_"S-stop it!" Fū cried, erupting into bouts of giggles as Naruto tickled her. Once she had finally pushed Naruto away from her, Fū's laughter died down and she sat there in peaceful silence with Naruto next to her. _

_"But I'm being serious here." Naruto said after a while. _

_"Hmm?" she cocked her head to the side, which made her look adorable. Naruto frowned, embarassed, and fumbled with his words._

_"I just.. I think you should go back." he said softly. Instead of reacting like she had before, Fū let out an exausted sigh. "I know."_

_"But you're not going to, are you?" Naruto turned to watch her, his eyes trained shyly on her face. _

_"No," Fū admitted quietly. "At least, not now. I just can't."_

_"Okay," Naruto nodded. "I understand. But.."_

_"But what?" Fū inquired curiously, cocking her head to the side again. 'Dammit,' naruto thought as he blushed._

_"But..well, I think you should come stay with me. It can't be fun living out here by yourself." Fū's face darkened and she shook her head._

_"Thanks for the offer, Naruto, but no.. I don't think that would be a good idea. It would be too risky for me to live in konoha with you. When I saw you the other day.. that was a fluke. I was in town to get supplies." Naruto nodded, looking a little sad._

_"But I like it out here anyway!" she said, trying to sound cheerful. Naruto gave her an uncertain look, but she just grinned back at him. _

_"Really, I do. Plus, you can visit me! Then I won't.. I won't be so lonely."_

_Naruto seemed to perk up a bit, but his eyes still showed his concern. "Are you sure?" _

_"Positive" Fū said seriously, and she smiled to herself. She really would be okay with staying here, as long as she had Naruto to visit her. _

_"Okay," Naruto finally gave in, smiling at her. "Then why don't I come back tomorrow? We could have a camp fire meal!" He was suddenly excited, gorgeous eyes wide and enlightened._

_"Yeah!" Fū agreed enthusiastically. "I like that idea! But do you.. think you'll be able to make it back here by yourself?" she asked curiously._

_"Of course!" Naruto replied, as if that wasn't even a question. "Call it the nin's intuition.. but I know my way around these forests." he said with a cocky grin._

_"Sure you do," Fū said with a giggle, and Naruto scratched the back of his neck. _

_'She's pretty beautiful.. in her own way.' he mused to himself. Fū definately looked exotic, and there was something so compelling about her.._

_"It's getting dark," Fū inturrupted his thoughts. Her voice was low and she subtly took a step closer to him. Naruto looked at the sky. "Yeah, it is. I suppose I should get going..." he trailed off and looked back at Fū. There was something in the way that she looked at him that suggested she didn't really want him to leave. Naruto gulped. Fū was now looking up at him through her lowered lashes, a shy smile spread across her dark skin._

_"I guess I will.. see you tomorrow," he said slowly. He felt a bit uncomfortable with Fū staring at him like that. Her eyes were so large and bright.. and captivating. He stared back at her until she had, unbeknownst to Naruto, gotten close enough to kiss him -which is exactly what she did. _

_Fū bounced on her tip-toes and planted a quick, shy kiss on Naruto lips. Naruto just stood there in shock for a moment, before blinking out of his reverie._

_"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." he said quickly, and gave her a smile before turning on his heel and wandering away, dumbfounded. _

* * *

_Hours after Naruto had left, Fū lay wide awake in a make-shift sleeping bag that she had weaved together with blades of grass and leaves. her mind was racing with all the possibilities that tomorrow might bring, and everytime she tried to sleep, she would come up with a new idea for Naruto's next visit._

_"I can't wait to see him again," she whispered to herself and giggled. _


	3. Unexpected Visit

**Author's note: I randomly decided to throw Sakura and Hinata in here to make this more interesting.. and to almost make it seem like I'm not writing this just for a follow up for a lemon.. heheh. :3 No, but srsly guys.. I wanted to try to make this more complicated then just a lemon and then ending the fanfic (like I did with my Naru/Hina pairing one). Once Naruto has sex with Fū, I plan on throwing Hinata into the picture to make it more complicated. I'll see how it goes. :) Once again, thanks for reading guys. I hope you enjoy!**

**PS: Sakura and Hinata are friends in this.. I don't know how it is in the anime, I havent watched it in so long.. but I assume that Sakura wouldn't have a problem with the shy Hyuuga girl..especially because Hinata likes Naruto, giving Sakura the opportunity to disctract Naruto's intrest from herself. This is my logic for making them friends in this fanfic. **

* * *

Naruto gasped as the hot water splashed over his face and trailed down the rest of his body. He instinctively reached for the cold water tap and breathed a sigh of relief when the water cooled down. The steam felt good on his face and helped him wake up a bit -he hadn't slept much the night before. His mind had kept racing back to Fū and how she had kissed him. How her eyes had glistened in the dark. How cute it was that she had to stand on her tip-toes to reach his lips...

Naruto shook his head frantically, trying to shake the worrisome thoughts from his mind. He barely knew this girl, and yet...

The sound of a buzzer almost made him fall over in the shower. It sounded again as he stumbled out of the tub and grabbed a towel, hastily wrapping it around himself.

"Hang on, I'm coming!" he shouted as he made his way out of his bathroom and towards the front door to his apartment. He swung it open quickly, annoyed that someone would be ringing his doorbell this early in the morning, and stopped.

"S-Sakura!" he stuttered, and clenched at his towel frantically, making sure that there were no 'private bits' showing. "What are you doing here?"

"Why are you naked?" Sakura asked, ignoring his question. She raised an eyebrow at him and his face flushed.

"Because I was showering." He said quickly, and Sakura just stared at him. "What are you doing here?" he repeated.

"You don't remember? Boy, you're dense." she mumbled. Naruto scowled at her.

"Sakuraaaaa"

"Okay, okay, stop whining" she said, then grinned mischievously. "I'm here to make sure that you don't forget about your date tonight."

"D-date?" Naruto's cheeks flushed again as he stared at the pink-haired girl. "W-what date?"

Sakura's grin turned into a frown. "Seriously? You've forgotten already?" She crossed her arms over her chest, clearly not impressed. After a moment of Naruto staring at her blankly, she scowled.

"You're date.. with Hinata tonight?" she ventured, seriously not understanding how Naruto could have completely forgotten. Cleary, Naruto could not understand it either. The color drained from his face as this realization slowly dawned on him. "But why.. why would I have a date with her?"

Sakura stared at him, lips pursed together. "Boy," she finally said. "You really are dense."

"But I didn't ask Hinata out on a date" he protested, confused. Sakura just shook her head sadly. Naruto had absolutely no idea about Hinata, as per usual...

"Well, she thinks you guys are hanging out tonight, so I came by to make sure you didn't forget, which you apparently DID." She sighed, annoyed.

"Well, NOW I remember," Naruto mumbled. He had completely forgotten about the event almost moments after it had been planned, admittedly - but he dare not say that to Sakura.

* * *

_Flashback_

_A few of them were hanging around the training feilds, slacking off. Sakura was deep into her training as Naruto had bounced over to her excitedly, trying to get her attention. After a few pointedly exasperated sighs in Naruto's direction, her annoyance went unnoticed by the oblivious ninja. She was about to tell Naruto to get lost when she spotted Hinata standing on the sidelines of the training feild, meekly staring at Naruto from a distance -And then an idea had quickly formed in her mind._

_Naruto was in the middle of coming up with what he thought to be some very solid reasons as to why Sakura should go to the Ramen stand with him, when she turned towards him and batted her eyelashes. _

_"Naruto-kuuun" she cooed, and his face turned pink. "I think that's a great idea, but lets go over here to discuss it."_

_Naruto nodded, eyes wide and surprised, and followed Sakura towards Hinata like a puppy. _

_"Oh, Hinata!" Sakura exlaimed in pretend surprise. "I didn't see you there. How are you?"_

_"I-I'm good, Sakura. How are you?" Hinata's eyes darted suspiciously from Sakura to Naruto -who had his eyes set on the pink haired girl- and back again, her face turning a deep shade of red. _

_"I'm great." Sakura said with a smile. "Naruto and I were discussing going to the ramen stand and I was wondering if you'd like to join us?"_

_"What?" Both Naruto and Hinata exclaimed in surprise, and Sakura laughed._

_"Yeah, why don't we all head out there on Saturday?" she offered. Hinata gave her a questioning look, but Sakura plastered an innocent smile across her face. Hinata was well aware of what Sakura was doing, but of course she said nothing. Instead, she nodded her head shyly, relatively greatful that Sakura had sort of set them up. _

_"Great!" Sakura said, then checked behind her shoulder. "Oh damn," she said quickly. "I think Kakashi-sensei is calling me. I'll see you guys Friday!" she darted away from them quickly, leaving an akward Hinata and a bewildered Naruto behind._

_"What was that about?" Naruto mumbled, looking towards Hinata for a possible answer, but she just smiled at him shyly. "I'll see you on Friday, Naruto.." she said quietly and quickly turned on her heel and left._

* * *

"Um.. Sakura, about that." Naruto said. "I don't think I can make it tonight."

"What? You can't bail out on her! I already told you guys that I couldn't make it." Sakura scoffed and shook her head. That had been part of **her **plan -bailing out was **her** move. That way, she could make Hinata happy by giving her a chance to be alone with Naruto **and** get Naruto to stop 'flirting' with her. It was supposed to be a win-win situation.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I just can't.. I have other plans." Naruto said, and an image of Fū's large luminescent eyes appeared in his head. The idea of leaving her alone in the forest when she was expecting him didn't appeal to him in the slightest -and the fact that she _had _to live in the forest alone appealed to him even less. Despite having just met her, he felt bad for her situation -and he couldn't help but feel a connection towards her. She had a demon sealed within her as well, after all -and Naruto had never met someone else like him -besides Gaara, of course, but he wasn't exactly a friend. His curiousity formed an unexplainable urge to see her again.

"Other plants?" Sakura cried. "_Really_? Over going to see _Hinata_?" Naruto just nodded his head slowly. "She'll understand,"

"No she won't," Sakura said, frustrated. "You... you just don't get it, Naruto."

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologized, and he really was. But meeting Fū was important to him.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and set her hands against her hips. "What exactly are these _other plans _anyway?" she asked.

Naruto tried to rack his brain for an excuse, but none sufficient enough to curb Sakura's sharp mind came to his head. So instead, he just gave her an even look and said "That's none of your busniess."

That was definately the wrong thing to say.

Sakura exploded. "Are you kidding me?!" she cried, her face red with anger. "Alright Naruto, whatever. It's not like Hinata has been looking forward to this since you planned it. Oh no, not at all." Naruto wasn't the best at detecting when girls liked him, but he definately knew sarcasm when he heard it.

"Thanks for making me feel like shit, Sakura." he said bitterly. "But trust me, I wouldn't ditch out plans if it wasn't for an important reason. It's not a big deal. I can make it up to her."

"Okay Naruto," Sakura said, exasperated and unconvinced. "I'll let her know." She left his apartment, slamming the door behind her.

"Girls.." Naruto muttered to himself, and walked back to his bathroom to finish his shower. In his hurry to answer the door, he had left the water running. It was now cold. Sighing, he twisted the tap, shutting the water off, and sat at the edge of the tub.

* * *

Sakura stomped angrily away from Naruto's apartment. She stopped when she had traveled a fair distance from the building's window and sat down on a stump nearby with a huff.

'What in the hell could that baka have planned instead of seeing Hinata?' she thought to herself, annoyed. She had gone through the trouble of explaining her plan of ditching to Hinata, and at first the young Hyuuga had frantically objected to the idea, terrified of being alone with Naruto. It had quite literally taken _hours _for Sakura to convince Hinata that she would be okay, and now she had to go back and tell her that Naruto "_had other plans". _

Sakura frowned, now a little calmer than before. 'Poor Hinata,' she thought. She was her friend -and although the plan to get Hinata and Naruto together mainly sprouted from Sakura's desire to avert Naruto's attention from her, she also wanted to give Hinata a chance to explain her feelings to him. How was she going to tell Hinata?

* * *

**Author's note: Blah. This still doesn't feel like my best work. Maybe it's because I havent written about Fū before.. and Im not sure if my idea to throw Sakura and Hinata in there is a good one. But I'll write HERE where I plan to go with this fanficion. If you want to keep it as a suprise, then don't read ahead.**

**-The point of Sakura and Hinata in this is going to revolve around the sex scene. Sakura is going to head to Hinata's later, only to see Naruto sneaking off into the woods. Frustrated, she'll tell Hinata that Naruto ditched (even though Sakura was originally going to make up an excuse so Hinata wouldnt feel hurt) and the last she saw was him heading to the forest. Hinata will be upset, and will ask to be alone -Sakura will leave, thinking that Hinata won't do anything. But really, Hinata will get a bad feeling and search for naruto, hoping he isnt in danger. Then, using her byakugan (I need to find the correct spelling for this) she'll see him through the thick trees, and it looks like he is being wrestled. Scared and wanting to protect him, she'll rush over.. and witness him having sex with Fū! I know it seems cruel and freaky, but I want to write it. If this sound awful, let me know.. and I'll come up with something else!**

**Also, there's gonna be a twist after Naruto sleeps with Fū.. I hope I can pull this off. Again, its not my best, but I'm gonna try. :D Thanks again for reading!**


	4. Unexpected Attraction, Watchful Eyes

**Author's Note: Here it is, the next chapter! Yeah, I'm well aware that this update took FOREVER (like two weeks, I guess? That's FOREVER in my standards.) Forgive me, I've just been swamped with exams and papers to write. I can't wait to keep writing this, though. I hope it turns out well. Thanks for continuing to read. :) And for those of you who might have been checking in for updates on the fic here and there, I apologize, and I hope you enjoy what I've written. Thanks!**

* * *

Naruto sped quickly through the tightly packed oak trees with eager feet. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he ran though the dark. He was acutely aware of why, but decided to write it off as a product of the exertion of energy in his steps. He was on his way to see Fū, and despite only just meeting her the day before, he was beside himself with excitement. There was something so compelling about this odd new girl.. and the fact that she had a demon sealed inside her as well added to Naruto's sense of curiosity.. Curiosity that only fueled his excitement more.

"GAH!" Naruto quickly regained his balance after almost tripping over a loose tree root and stumbled into the clearing. He had found Fū's hiding spot faster than he thought he would.

Naruto sucked in a sharp breath as he regarded the scene that unfolded before him.

The tall oak trees were strewn with something that resembled tinsel.. they were fluffly whites, reds, green and blues. "Kind of like Christmas.." Naruto mused to himself. He heard a rustle beside him and Fū appeared, eyes glowing in the moonlight.

"They are used for Christmas. Sorry," she gave him a warm apologetic smile. "It was all I could find to decorate them with."

"Oh" was all Naruto said. His eyes were caught on the small fire -the only thing that blazed brightly under the heavy, surrounding darkness of the night- and the little ramen bowls placed neatly on what appeared to be little tatami mats.

'_This looks a little.. intense.._' Naruto thought to himself, unsure of what to make of this scene. Although the fire burned brightly enough to light the whole camp, he saw a few small wax candles trailing along the edge of the pond. Fū grabbed Naruto's hand and he looked at her with a start. Her eyes were glistening as she lead him towards the fire.

"I had to sneak into town to buy the bowls for the ramen, and the pot to cook them in... so you better enjoy it." She said in a playfully warning tone, sitting a dumb-founded Naruto down by the fire. She stepped around the flames and sat herself across from him. She watched him curiously, eyes reflecting a pale version of the flames as they flickered upwards and licked at the empty air. "What's the matter?" She finally said after moments of Naruto staring at her. "Don't you like it?"

"I do." Naruto said quickly, giving his neck a sheepish scratch. "It's just so.. elaborate."

If Naruto had sounded uncomfortable when he spoke, Fū hadn't noticed it. She beamed at him and clasped her hands together excitedly.

"Yes! Elaborate is exactly what I was going for!" She said with a huge smile.

"Oh, well then.. good." Naruto said and gave her a crooked smile. Fū giggled and picked up her bowl of ramen, and they both began to eat.

Naruto quietly watched Fū ravenously dig into her food. She didn't seem to mind the silence, or the fact that Naruto wasn't saying much. She would keep gulping back mouthfuls of ramen, pulling the bowl from her face every now and then to give him an excited grin. Naruto chuckled to himself.

_'This girl is a little weird when it comes to social ques.. but she is cute,_' he thought.

Fū had eventually initiated some small talk with Naruto, who then wondered if she ever had any real friends. The way she talked.. and what she talked about made Naruto think that she didn't. Fū would pretty much say whatever first came to her mind, with no filters. She was bluntly honest, and that was somehow refreshing for Naruto. He relaxed a little as they finished their ramen.

"Naruto.." Fū said quietly, her eyes lowering. Naruto looked at her, curious of her sudden change in demeanor. "Yeah?"

"You know why I planned this fancy dinner, right?" she said, her cheeks turning slightly pink. Naruto glanced around at the shabby fire, the little bowls of store bought ramen, then back to Fū. _Sure, fancy..._ "Um, no. Why?"

Fū's face reddened and she seemed to be fighting some inner battle with herself. Her eyes were squinting and her mouth was set in a grimace. Finally, she willed herself to look up and into Naruto's sky-blue eyes. She closed her eyes, breathed out slowly, and when she opened them, she was smiling.

"It's because you're the first person who I ever.. liked, really." she said, quickly reverting back into herself with a shy smile.

"Oh. I like you too, Fū!" Naruto said with a nervous smile, clearly aware of where this was headed.

"You do..?" she looked back up at him cautiously. Naruto tried his best to give her an innocent look, but Fū's disgruntled frown told him she didn't buy it.

"Cause I don't think you do. I mean... when I say like, I mean," she huffed in a breath as her eyes wandered around on the ground -on anything but Naruto's face. "Well, like, I mean... I _like _like you." She finished and squeezed her eyes shut. Naruto was speechless. He stared at her with wide eyes until she finally peeked one eye open.

"Is that... okay?" She said slowly, cautiously. Both of her eyes were open and cast downwards now, trying to hide the doubt in them from him. Naruto regained his grace and cleared his throat. Fū looked up at him then, with large hopeful eyes, and he sighed. He felt a little something for her -her knew that much, but he couldn't figure out what that something was. She was cute, very exotic, very different. _Different... and yet the same. _Maybe that was it. Maybe that's why he feels _this _way, whatever _this _was.

He decided he wouldn't over think _this_. This girl was cute, friendly, and had gone through all the trouble - the _dangerous _trouble - to put this dinner together for him. He obviously meant something to her, and Naruto decided that that was good enough for him.

Naruto smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, that's okay."

The look that appeared on Fū's face was inexplicably indescribable. Her eyes lit up brighter than the moon above as she gave a victorious squeal of joy -and in her ecstatic state, flailed her entire body over the fire and landed on Naruto, coming dangerously close to scorching the both of them in the process. Naruto gasped for air, clearly taken off gaurd, as he straightened himself into a sitting position -with Fū perched on his lap, legs dangling listlessly over his thigh, one arm around his neck for support.

"Woahh" Naruto said nervously. He blushed from the proximity of Fū's face as she nudged his cheek with her nose.

"I'm sorry!" she giggled and kissed Naruto's cheek. They grew an even deeper shade of red and Naruto pursed his lips, trying to refrain from giving her a goofy smile. "I've just been wanting to do that since I met you!" she cried with excitement, nuzzling her face into his neck.

"I-I see.." Naruto mumbled. It was all he could manage. Still recovering from the shock of Fū's launch, he wondered what he had gotten himself into. But those thoughts were quickly pushed away as Fū's face came into full view. Her eyes were glistening again. _God dammit, those eyes._ She was even more beautiful up close.

A strand of hair slipped from behind Fū's ear and, instinctively, Naruto reached his hand up to push it back into place. His palm brushed her cheek, and she smiled shyly. _God she's cute._

"Naruto.." she breathed, but he hushed her with his lips. He hadn't even thought about it -he just quickly brought her face in closer and pressed his lips against hers. She made a muffled gasping sound, then a soft inward groan as she melted into Naruto's kiss.

Naruto felt nothing at first. Just the shock of what he had just done, why he had done it- but that wore off almost instantly as he closed his eyes, beginning to _really _feel Fū's lips as she pressed into him. They were small and plump, but not too plump. Soft and gentle, caressing. They dragged back from each other slowly, then pulled each other back in. This was all he could feel and care about in this moment. Their lips molded together, pressed tight and then lighter, and eventually their tongues began to explore each other. Fū introduced it first. She licked at his lips shyly within their kisses, and it only took him a few seconds to realize what she was implying. He groaned a little as her tongue looped around his. _Dammit._ He pulled away, feeling himself shifting. He was beginning to question his self-control. As he pulled back, Fū met his gaze with glazed, but questioning eyes. Clearly she was experiencing some self-control issues, too.

"Fū, I just..." _I just what? We're moving too quickly? Is that what I should say? _Before Naruto could finish, Fū rolled off his lap, stood up, and smiled down at him.

"Come with me," she said quietly. Her voice was low. Naruto stood and took her outstretched hand. With an eager shine in her eyes, she lead him over to the small pond. She let go of him and he stood there, quietly watching her, as she slipped a match out from her pocket. She walked by the candles around the pond, carefully lighting each one. "Fū?" Naruto whispered, though he wasn't sure why. She didn't answer him until she was done. She stood about ten feet away and turned to look at him.

"Another part of my elaborate dinner," she said with a mischievous smile. And then she quickly stepped out of her clothes -pausing for only a moment as Naruto's wide eyes trailed over her naked body- before diving into the pond. He had caught just a quick glimpse of her. Beautifully perfect, small tear-drop shaped breasts had immediately captured his eyes.

"Are you going to join me?" Her voice sounded from the dimly lit pond. In the quiet light of the flickering candles, Naruto could just make out her naked shape in the clear waters. Slowly, he reached for the zipper on his clothes -jumped out of them, and jumped in to the pound.

* * *

Sakura had made up her mind that she would do it right now, instead of waiting until later. Besides, she knew she couldn't sleep tonight unless she told Hinata -else the guilt would eat away at her. It wasn't like it was really Sakura's fault that Naruto ditched... But she _was _to blame for setting the whole thing up. She had shamelessly decided that she would ditch the 'couple' later on anyway, so she couldn't say that she was any better than Naruto.

"Well that plan backfired," she thought bitterly to herself as she walked down the gravel path. She growled and kicked at a rock that was much larger than she anticipated, swore when her foot made contact and it didn't budge.

"Stupid Naruto. That baka."

She was still a good ways away from the Hyuuga household when she saw it - That unmistakable flash of orange as someone dodged into the trees to her left. And if she hadn't of seen it, she would have definitely heard it. _He sucks at being stealthy. When will he learn? _she thought angrily, stopping to watch Naruto race deep into the forest until he seemed to disappear in to the trees. More anger welled up inside of her and she clenched her hands into fists.

"Where in the FUCK does he think he's going? I KNEW it! He totally ditched her." She said loudly, partially hoping that he would somehow hear her. She wasn't about to go after him -she didn't care where he was he was going -but she was sure as hell going to give it to him the next time she saw him. She shook her head furiously and stomped the rest of the way to Hinata's house.

* * *

Naruto gasped as he resurfaced. The pond was pleasantly warm for such a cool night. As soon as the water cleared from his eyes, he frantically swerved his head around, searching for Fū. The water in front of him suddenly sprouted and out popped Fū's head, a huge grin spread across her face.

"JESUS!" (I mean... ninja jesus?) he cried loudly, "You scared me."

Fū laughed and lowered her eyelids. "Did I?" She mused in low husky tone. "I'm sorry."

She floated closer to him until Naruto could feel her warm breath on the nape of his neck. Fū peered at him from underneath her long lashes. He gulped, well aware that his red face was not just from embarrassment alone. I mean, he was _naked _in the pond with Fū._ Naked!_

This odd thought seemed to strike Naruto, as if for the first time, and he caught himself looking down into the water. He snapped his eyes back to Fū's, face red, and she giggled.

"It's okay. You can.. I mean... I don't mind." She said shyly. He felt her hand grab his. The cool air tingled on his skin as she pulled his hand out of the water and slowly placed it on one of her breasts. She breathed in a sigh, and closed her eyes. Naruto just floated there with a look of absolute shock. He didn't move. He didn't know what to do. But he did know that Fū's breast felt as soft as it had looked. He cupped his hand around it -it fitted perfectly into his palm. Fū groaned very quietly, barely audible, and she released his hand.

"Fū...?" He could feel himself growing hard, and that was a problem.. considering that water is quite clear and in fact see through.

"I've never been this _close_ to someone before." She said breathlessly, and moved in closer, until their bodies almost touched. Naruto sucked in a breath. She was close enough to almost feel...

Fū's eyes flew open -surprised, fascinated.. and then something completely new for her. Aroused. Naruto's sex pressed against her inner thigh. He let out a sharp breath as she moved her body completely against him. He could feel every inch of her curled into him -curving into his body, filling in the spaces between them. He was very aware of her breasts pressing against his chest. "Fū?" he tried again, but her eyes were closed, and her cheeks were pink -her breath was slow and even, like she was trying to control her rhythm. And then she kissed him.

* * *

Hinata stared at herself in the mirror meekly. Once again, she reached for the brush and tried to calm down her protesting hair -but to no avail. It was only minor, but it stuck up in this one little spot that was driving her absolutely bonkers. _If this doesn't work, _she thought, _I'll have to get Sakura to cut it or something. This is awful._

A knock at her bedroom door startled her, and the young Hyuuga scurried over to open it. She smiled a friendly greeting at the pink-haired girl, and let her in to her room.

"I-I'm.. I'm glad you're here. Look.. look at this," Hinata pointed, hands shaking, to the poof of hair on her right side. "I need you to fix _this. _I want to.. to look okay for Naruto tonight." she finished, letting her hand fall helplessly to her side. "What?" she asked, after she noticed that Sakura had been frowning at her while she had been talking. "Is it really bad?"

"No." Sakura breathed from where she had seated herself on Hinata's bed. "It's not that. Hinata," she began, and watched her with sad eyes.

"What?" Hinata said nervously. "Did something happen? Can he not make it or something?" Sakura pursed her lips and sucked back her guilt as Hinata's eyes fell.

"Oh. That's it, then." she said quietly. She couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice. Sakura sighed and stood.

"Look," she said, stepping closer to Hinata. "It's not your fault. That baka is lazy and inconsiderate." Hinata's eyes began to water, so Sakura quickly changed tactics.

"I mean, he isn't inconsiderate." She said quickly." Uh, he's a .. a great guy." Sakura gritted her teeth as she spoke that last part. "But he's too, let's say.. oblivious right now. He said he had other plans, but if he knew how you felt, I'm sure he would have made his way over here. He just doesn't know.." Sakura said softly, desperately hoping her words would help her friend.

Hinata's eyes had stopped watering, so Sakura thought that she had helped her feel better, until Hinata looked up at her with suspicion -which was very unusual for the young, innocent Hyuuga girl.

"He had other plans?" she said, confused. "Yeah. I saw the fucktard run off into the woods somewhere." Sakura said bitterly, trying to keep her cool.

"Who could he possibly have other plans with? And why.. the woods?" Hinata asked curiously, but Sakura shook her head.

"He just said he had other plans. Wouldn't tell me. I don't get it." she scoffed, anger boiling up inside of her.

"That's strange" Hinata mused. She got the feeling that something wasn't quite right.

"But hey. Are you gonna be okay?" Sakura was all sympathy now, leaning in close to give Hinata a hug. Hinata just nodded.

"Seriously," Sakura pulled back and held Hinata's shoulders. "I can stay here if you need me to."

"No," Hinata said, her mind preoccupied around Naruto's weird absence. "I'll be okay. Thank you though, Sakura-chan.

"Of course," Sakura said with a smile, and turned to leave her bedroom. Before she did, she turned to Hinata and said "Don't worry, he'll figure it out someday." Hinata smiled to herself as the bedroom door closed. "I hope so," she whispered.

* * *

After such a disappointing evening, Hinata had decided to go to bed early. She didn't really have the motivation to do anything else, anyway. She had been lying in bed for almost an hour, but she could not fall asleep. She couldn't keep her mind off of Naruto. Something in the back of her mind nagged at her, but she wasn't sure what it was. All she knew was that something felt incredibly _wrong. _She sat up and quickly got out of bed, and ran to her window.

It was dark outside. A full moon glared brightly in the sky above. She felt a cold wind seep through her open window and shivered. Naruto was out there now, in the forest, at night. It just didn't seem right. What if something happened? What if he was in danger? Hinata decided that she was going to look for him. Right now.

She quickly dressed in her ninja-gear and crawled out her window, not wanting to risk waking her brother or any others by using the front door. The moment that her feet touched the ground, she took off running towards the forest, Byakugan already activated as she searched for any signs of his lingering chakra. She hit the forest quickly, and the foliage suddenly blurred around her. The further into the forest she ran, the more worried she became.


End file.
